<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is Hallloween by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344770">This is Hallloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen'>ZweIthePenguinwithaPen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blake and Yang right at the end, F/F, Gurren Lagann is Ruby's favorite anime and nobody can change my mind, Halloween, It's Ruby's birthday let's RAGE!, Ruby Rose (RWBY) - Freeform, Ruby dresses as Gurren, Ruby x Weiss, Weiss Schnee - Freeform, Weiss X Ruby - Freeform, Weiss dresses as Yoko because she's a good girlfriend and pays attention to Ruby's interests, White Rose - Freeform, also Coco has a huge Halloween bash, also Weiss might ask Ruby a very important question, because it's my fic why wouldn't they be there?, halloween fic, written late because i just had the idea and then work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby has spent weeks perfecting her Gurren costume, and it's finally Halloween! Weiss dresses as a Gurenn Lagann character too, as well as getting Ruby a super special birthday gift that comes with a question!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose &amp; Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is Hallloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUBY!</p><p>This gay shit popped into my head before work today and I just now spat it out into Wordpad. Enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Ruby had been working on her crazy super awesome Halloween costume for what seemed like ages, and she was finally nearly finished. She was going to wow everyone that walked into Coco's All Hallows Eve bash with this amazing getup. She had even gotten Weiss to agree to cosplay with her. Ruby's costume was a mecha from her most favorite anime, and Weiss was going to dress one of the characters that piloted the mech.</p><p><br/>
 Weiss had too much hair to be Kamina, and not nearly enough attitude, but she could dye her hair red and dress as Yoko. Ruby couldn't wait to see her best girl in Yoko's outfit. Had Ruby ever seen that much of Weiss's skin?</p><p><br/>
 Of course, they'd been dating for a few years now and living together for two. Ruby had seen all of Weiss's skin, but she still loved to look at it all the same. Waiting for this party had just about driven Ruby mad. The night was finally here. Ruby jumped into her Gurren costume and called for Weiss.</p><p><br/>
 Her girlfriend looked nothing short of stunning with bright red hair, but she was in her usual attire. "Why aren't you dressed all the way, Snowdrop?" She asked nervously. Weiss blushed ten shades of red.</p><p><br/>
 "I've got my Yoko top and shorts on under this, but I wanted to show you a different costume before we go to the party..." Weiss replied. This confused Ruby, so she ran up to Weiss and asked to hug her. Even if they'd been dating for ages, they still asked permission before hugs and kisses and such. Sure, Ruby grabbed a handful of Weiss without asking sometimes, and Weiss was known to do the same, but they always tried to practice boundaries. Consent is always vital, after all.</p><p><br/>
 "What costume? Except for the red hair, you're just dressed like yourself..." Ruby noticed a huge diamond ring on Weiss's finger. "Ooh, that's pretty!"</p><p><br/>
 "Isn't it? It belonged to my grandmother..." Weiss replied before blushing even harder. "The ring is actually part of the costume!" She cheered. Ruby found herself even more confused at that.</p><p><br/>
 "You're dressed as my cute girlfriend who really knows how to accessorize?" Ruby queried. Weiss couldn't help but laugh. A year ago that question would have made her facepalm or fall over. This was a little more serious, however.</p><p><br/>
 "No, Petals... I'm dressed as... your wife!" Weiss stumbled through the words as she produced a tiny box. The box popped open to reveal a platinum band with a monumental ruby atop it.</p><p><br/>
 Ruby turned twenty shades of red at that. "My... wife?" She thought her voice might crack at the words. Weiss grinned and took to one knee.</p><p><br/>
 "Yes, Ruby. I never imagined asking you this while you were dressed as a robot, or while I was dressed as a nigh naked anime girl with a huge gun, but here we are." She took Ruby's hand and slid the gigantic diamond off of her finger and onto Ruby's, slipping the ruby onto her own.</p><p><br/>
 "Aww, so we have each other's colors! Weiss, that's gay!" Ruby blurted, blushing even redder. "I mean, great!!" She tried to save, but Weiss was already laughing her pretty red head off. Ruby thought Weiss looked glorious with red hair, but she loved her girlfriend's long white ponytail even more.</p><p><br/>
 "It's pretty gay if I do say so myself! Now, don't you have an answer for me? Or perhaps you like to see me on my knees?" Weiss nicked. Ruby blushed so redly she thought her nose would bleed. She collected herself and looked Weiss directly in the eyes.</p><p><br/>
 "Yes, Miss Schnee, I will make you my wife...u" Weiss fell over at that. "Ha, I've still got it!"</p><p><br/>
 "Wife, waifu, what's the difference?"</p><p><br/>
 "Well, Crescent Rose is my waifu, but she gets a little stabby when I try to cuddle her." Weiss fell over again, even though she'd barely gotten off the ground from the first time. Once she was to her feet, she tore off the outer part of her costume to reveal her Yoko getup. Ruby would definitely have a nosebleed at that. She felt almost like Kamina seeing Yoko for the first time; she couldn't keep her eyes off of Weiss's curves.</p><p><br/>
 She scooped Weiss into her arms, making sure the bits of robot jutting out of them didn't make her future wife uncomfortable. "I love you so much, Weiss. To the moon and back.:</p><p><br/>
 "But the moon is a Gunmen!" Weiss replied. Ruby wanted to throw Weiss into their bed at that, but they had a party to dazzle. Plus having sexy time in this costume she'd spent weeks perfecting didn't seem like a fantastic idea. "I love you too, Ruby. Happy birthday! So, do you mind if I grab myself a handful of your... ro-butt?" Ruby laughed herself into a fit, or at least she would have if Weiss hadn't kissed her and groped her behind.</p><p><br/>
 Weiss's soft lips were always warm, even if her hand were always cold. The two future wives kissed and groped for a long moment before they set out to show out at Coco's bash. Ruby hoped Fox had made his famous Pumpkin Splice punch. It was always delicious.</p><p><br/>
 "ROW! ROW! FIGHT THE POWER!!!" Blake yelled when she saw Ruby and Weiss enter the party. The catgirl was dressed up as Maru from Stardew Valley, sporting denim coveralls, and a purple sweater. Her short bob of hair was dyed brown to match. If not for her cat ears, Blake would look as though she walked right out of the game.</p><p><br/>
 "Hey, sis!" Yang called as she walked over. Keeping the same theme as Blake, Yang dressed as her favorite Stardew character, Abigail. Yang's usually golden locks were dyed amethyst and she wore a black tunic with matching pants and a grey vest along with black strapped boots.</p><p><br/>
 "Yang, I need to talk to you when you have time and we can find someplace quiet," Ruby told her sister, showing her the huge ring on her finger. Yang beamed so brightly the lighting in the room seemed dim next to her. The two couples scooped up some Pumpkin Splice punch and joined the partygoers. Coco's Halloween Bash was always a roaring success.</p><p><br/>
\/\/\/\/\/</p><p>\/\/\/\/\/</p><p>\/\/\/\/\/</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recommended Listening:<br/>'This is Halloween' from Nightmare Before Christmas<br/>White Rose is the best. Also Ruby's favorite anime is Gurren Lagann and nobody can tell me any different!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>